There are in existence many different kinds of honing machines and other machine tools which include rotating members or mandrels used for machining or honing cylindrical surfaces in workpieces and the like. In the past it has been the practice to individually hand feed workpieces or parts to the tool or mandrel and in some cases an operator may even hold the parts while they are being machined or honed. This has been time consuming, dangerous and tedious work and it has made the machining and honing of workpieces expensive. Various attempts have been made to feed automatically or semi-automatically to a honing mandrel or to a machine tool or to a holding device used in association therewith and various feeding devices and holding devices have been devised and used in the past with limited success. More particularly, none of the known devices is able to store a supply of workpieces to be honed or machined in an orderly manner and produce a steady flow of the workpieces to the tool or mandrel unless the workpieces were of the same size and shape. Also, the known devices have required custom made means for holding and orienting the workpieces axially with the tool or mandrel prior to being placed thereon or into a holding device therefor so that they can be moved to honing or machining position without interference from other machine parts. Still further, no known device is able to be adjusted conveniently to accurately align and orient workpieces of widely varying size and shape for positioning to be honed or machined, in such a way as to be practical for small lot production.